


Vows.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, spoilers for Reconnect, spoilers for drama cd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: Before the building disappears forever, Ren wished to do something with Aoba there.





	Vows.

 

“I’m home…”

 

Ren declared as he closed the door behind him.

 

Aoba ran from the kitchen with his spatula, “You’re finally back!” Then he crossed his arms on his chest, “Ren, at this rate you should ask Yoshie-san for overtime pay.”

 

He tried to make his tone light and teasing but Aoba can’t help but noticed how tired and haggard his lover looked like right now. He was a bit sweaty, pale and swaying a bit as if he just ran several miles all day.

 

Ren simply smiled back, “I-it’s fine. It’s because I was working too slow.”

 

Aoba stepped closer and cupped Ren’s cheek. At his feet was Ren Junior who jumped around Ren’s ankle for attention. His fluffy tail wagged excitedly that both his dads were home.

 

“You’re not pushing yourself too hard, right? It’s been a week, Ren. I’m sure Yoshie-san will understand if it’s too soon for you to work---“

 

Ren shook his head, his golden eyes shined with a gleam of determination, “I appreciate your concern, Aoba. But I insist that I’m alright. I want to do this, please believe in me.”

 

Ever since Ren brought up the topic of wanting to work part time, Aoba had conflicting feelings. He was half elated and mostly worried. Maybe because he was being overprotective over his lover but at the same time he felt so proud of Ren to get out of his comfort zone and be more independent. Ren didn’t just want to stay at home, he also wished to contribute to the family despite Aoba’s reassurance that his salary was enough to pay the bills and groceries.

 

Hence the job hunts, initially Aoba thought Ren would like light work where he’ll be away from people (since he’s still scared to venture out on his own). Aoba even asked Haga-san if he could employ Ren as a store keeper. Partly in hopes of working together with Ren as he could watch over his lover from the counter.

 

However, Ren surprised them when he said he already accepted the job offer by Yoshie! She was delighted to have a handsome worker as part of her staff and Ren’s fanbase increased as well.

 

“Well, alright. But don’t push yourself too hard okay?”

 

Ren smiled his canine grin, “Of course. Thank you, Aoba.”

 

“Hey! Dinner is ready!”

 

Tae shouted from the kitchen and they all gather to have their food.

 

 

++++

 

 

Despite Ren’s assurance that he’s fine at his new job, Aoba couldn’t help himself from visiting Ren during his deliveries. He’d take the long route on purpose thanks to Ren Junior’s navigation system. Any route where he could take a glance at Yoshie’s place for a peek of his raven haired lover.

 

By the 2nd week, Ren seemed to have gotten used to his daily routine. And after the 3rd week, Aoba stopped playing as a spy to look after him from behind the lamp post.

 

It was only after a month that Aoba saw something changed about Ren. His muscles toned up, maybe due to all that working and lifting of boxes. Ren’s hair grew a bit long and due to the heat, he often just combed his hair back. And that hairstyle reminded Aoba a lot of Ren’s Rhyme mode appearance without the cape and head gear!

 

One time the summer heat was too much that Ren almost took off his top and just wore his jeans during work. Thankfully Yoshie called for him on a new errand so the flocking fans of ladies only got a glimpse of his bare stomach.

 

Aoba tried to ignore his possessive reaction when others fawn over his Ren.

 

It’s not that he wanted to keep Ren locked up indoors all the time, it’s good that he finally became a bit independent and more human just like he dreamed off.

 

But at this rate, knowing how Ren could be so serious, perhaps it’s about time to take a little breather.

 

And Aoba did just that. On the night after their dinner, Aoba approached Ren once he returned from his shower.

 

“Hey, Ren. You’re off tomorrow, right?”

 

Ren was drying his hair then combed it back away from his face. Now that he grew a bit taller and his muscles all well defined, he really resembled his old Rhyme appearance.

 

“Yes, indeed. I do not recall if Yoshie-san wished for my assistance to work overtime tomorrow. Why did you ask, Aoba?”

 

Aoba who was sitting on his bed grinned, Ren Junior slept peacefully on his lap.

 

“Well, tomorrow is my day off as well.”, He lied, actually he begged Haga-san if he could take the day off, “So I was thinking, how about both of us go out somewhere?”

 

Ren blinked at him then cocked his head to the side.

 

“Go where, Aoba?”

 

The other man shrugged, “Anywhere you like, Ren. I think you’ve been working hard and you deserve to rest and enjoy yourself. Or else you’ll burn out. Where do you want to go? I’ll treat you!” he said excitedly.

 

Ren sat down on his Futon on the floor. In the past both of them used to share Aoba’s bed to sleep at night but Aoba was notorious to sleep like a Karate champion so Tae gave him a spare Futon to sleep unless they felt like doing something sexy together.

 

“I am well rested, Aoba. When I come home early or at night, I’d read my books. Tae gave me new books last week as well.”

 

Aoba rolled his eyes, “Come on, you do that almost every night. Let’s do something fun together! We haven’t gone out since forever. It’ll be like a date.”

 

The moment Aoba said the last part of his words, he blushed. Ren blushed too.

 

“Oh…” Ren finally caught on and then a shy smile slowly formed, “Well then, there is a place I want to go actually.”

 

Aoba perked up! “Where do you want to go? The amusement park? The movie theaters? Shopping centers?”

 

Ren chuckled in his deep voice then awkwardly answered, “Well…”

 

**********

 

The moment they stepped down the bus, Aoba shivered at the cold breeze of air from the ocean water.

 

“It’s a little late to play in the waters since it’ll be autumn soon.”

 

Hand in hand, both Ren and Aoba walked towards the sandy beach. Nobody was around and it seemed as if even the weather wasn’t welcoming of the visitors as no sun was in sight but light still emanated at this late afternoon hour.

 

“I’m sorry Aoba, I said I wanted to go to the beach of all places.”

 

Aoba smiled, he could imagine the flopped down puppy ears on Ren’s head.

 

“I told you it’s okay. We’ll go anywhere you wanted and if you wanted to come here, then we’ll come here. Although I was surprised when you said you want to come to this particular beach.”

 

Aoba glanced around then saw behind several trees of the forest, a church tower protruded from the mass of green.

 

“Why did you choose this beach, by the way?”, He asked Ren.

 

Ren looked troubled as they walk across the sandy path.

 

“Aoba, you may not remember but this place… that abandoned church was where…”

 

Aoba smiled softly, “The orphanage where we grew up, right?”

 

Ren looked surprised, “You… you remembered?”

 

Aoba shrugged but didn’t let go of his hold, “remember after the fall of Oval Tower and you were gone from Ren’s body? Not just you, even Sei and the other me were gone too. I was all alone.”

 

“Aoba…”

 

Ren looked like he was going to apologize but the shorter man stopped him with a finger to his lips.

 

“During that one year when I was on my own, I told Baa-chan that I began to remember things of my past. And then she told me all about me, about my parents; Naine and Haruka and everything.”

 

Then Aoba fondly caressed the sling bag he carried with the sleeping Ren junior inside.

 

“She told me about how dad gave me a syringe with the ocean water inside. To make me think I’m strong and not a cry baby. I attached it to you… to Ren as a collar eventhough my memories were suppressed at that time.”

 

His lover looked dumbfounded and at a loss of words.

 

“Well, I was planning to tell you all that during this journey here. But seemed like it was all for nothing. I’m sorry I wasted your time, Aoba.”

 

Aoba laughed that Ren even bowed his head a bit. Maybe a habit he got from his workplace when bowing to customers.

 

“It’s not a waste of time, silly. I get to spend my precious day off with my boyfriend at the beach so I think it’s a good thing.”

 

He blushed, both of them seldom call each other the boyfriend term even when private. It’s just one of those things you don’t need to say it aloud. Actions like kisses and hugs spoke louder.

 

“Aoba… actually after the beach, I also want to go somewhere with you. It’s near here.”

 

“Really? Where--- oh no, it suddenly started raini--- woah!”

 

Aoba couldn’t processed what suddenly happened when one moment he felt the water droplets from the pregnant skies and then Ren grabbed his arm to dash into the forest!

 

“Hey! Ren, wait!”

 

Aoba forgot Ren was a fast runner and he didn’t stop his steps even after they enter the forest. He thought they’d take shelter under a large tree but Ren kept on going.

 

They ran a bit until a building loomed into their view.

 

The abandoned church that used to function as an orphanage.

 

“Here, let’s take shelter.”

 

Aoba looked doubtful as he saw the yellow tapes around the premise. It seemed as if the building was about to be demolished but no workers or tractors were in sight. Was the project abandoned half way after the fall of Oval Tower too?

 

Ren tried the door and sighed a relief that it’s not locked. With an arm around Aoba’s back, they both enter the church.

 

“A-Are you sure we can trespass in?”

 

Ren turned to him with a child-like grin, “Rules are meant to be broken.”

 

Usually Ren was obedient and serious, to see this side of him was quite refreshing. Aoba felt like he just fell in love all over again because as days went by his soul mate just become more human and cute.

 

“I like your way of thinking.”

 

Aoba laughed a bit, remembering when he used to be a punk during his teen years and Ren was always there by his side when they fought in Rhyme.

 

As they entered deeper into the building, their eyes adjusted to the darkness and saw that they are in a prayer room of sorts. The big cross still stood at the far center and the surrounding walls used to have beautiful tinted windows but now all are broken shards. The rows of chairs had been moved to the side as if they were planned to be removed while a few of the benches got vandalized with graffiti. The altar was still intact along with the candelabrum.

 

“It’s funny I don’t remember anything about this place.”

 

Ren looked around as well as they came nearer to the huge cross.

 

Turning to face Aoba, Ren smiled shyly as he placed his hands on his lover’s shoulders.

 

“In… my fairy tale books, this is where the prince would kiss the princess as they lived happily ever after.”

 

Aoba blushed a bit as he looked up to Ren’s earnest eyes.

 

Indeed, with the two of them standing before the altar like this, it felt as if they were going to get married.

 

“Aoba, I’m sorry I had an ulterior motive when coming here. The beach was only part of my plan. My real intention was to come to this church.”

 

Aoba blinked at Ren’s guilty tone.

 

“If you’re worried I’ll be reminded of old memories, don’t worry about it. Nothing rings a bell for me here, I vaguely remember strict nuns that took care of orphans like us but nothing more.”

 

Ren shook his head, his blush still evident across his cheeks.

 

“Aoba, I heard from the market ladies that this orphanage was going to be demolished. I wanted to come here with you for once. Because I wanted to revisit where it all began. Did you remember that it was in this place that you began to realize my and Desire’s presence?”

 

Aoba remembered now. That time he couldn’t hear anyone talking to him because his mind was loud with two different voices. The voice of Desire who warned Aoba not to trust anyone and the voice of Restraint who tried to protect Aoba. Young Aoba was locked in his own world that he never spoke to anyone. Until Naine, his step father, came to adopt him and brought him back home.

 

Naine even gave him a new name for his new beginning.

 

“Yes… yes I remember. That time I was so alone but you two… the two of you protected me…”

 

Aoba’s eyes moistened when his emotions welled up. He missed his other self, Desire. But he knew he’s somewhere within him ever since he accepted Desire’s existence too. Just like Sei wished for him.

 

Ren held both of Aoba’s cold hands in his then brought them up to his mouth. He kissed each digit, causing Aoba to blushed harder.

 

“Aoba… back in SCRAP you heard my words and still accepted me despite the virus in my system. You acknowledged me as a separate part of you and you came to me in the hospital. Sometimes you are too trusting of people like Takumi and you often think too much that your brain would short circuit.”

 

He chuckled at the memories then with a determined look, Ren loomed closer to Aoba’s face.

 

“I swear to always protect you and be by your side.”

 

His words sounded like an oath they had back in his SCRAP.

 

“I love you, Aoba. We will always be together, forever.”

 

Their lips were mere inches apart now but Ren didn’t move any closer. It was as if a small part of him was still hesitating. That tiny part of insecurity…

 

Aoba got a hold of himself and smiled from the bottom of his big heart.

 

He reached up to cup Ren’s face in his palms.

 

“I do as well, Ren. I love you too. I’ll say it as many times as you want me to say it. There is no one else I love more than you…”

 

“Aoba…”

 

“One day… Ren, let’s live together somewhere. Just us two with Ren Junior. I want you to learn more, experience new tastes and emotions. Try out new things with me.”

 

Ren looked like he too tried to hold back his emotions clogging his throat.

 

“Aoba, we might fight and we might be sad at each other. But that won’t stop me from loving you. I’m still ignorant about many things but I wished we can overcome anything together.”

 

Aoba nodded and pressed their foreheads together, just like their ritual from when Ren was an Allmate to the time Ren started his rehabilitation.

 

Now this gesture was like their special touch, their special connection.

 

“I know, there will be sad and angry moments between us but we will create lots of sweet memories together too. I love you, Ren. I love you so much…”

 

Ren closed his eyes and whispered back, their lips touching.

 

“I love you too, Aoba. My Aoba…”

 

They shortened the last distance between them and the two soul mates kissed passionately. Two bodies, two hearts beat as one.

 

As if even the heavens blessed them, the rainy clouds began to disperse and rays of sunshine filtered into the church halls from the broken windows.

 

Ren and Aoba wrapped their arms around each other, kissing deeply and Aoba almost teared up as he felt how he couldn’t be anymore happier with Ren in his life.

 

They’ve went through so much and after the defeating Toue, after freeing Sei from his pain, after accepting Desire as his other self, Aoba thought he’d never trade this life for anything else in this world. He’s happy now, together with his beloved in a small town of Midorijima.

 

Like the books of fables end their tale, and they lived happily ever after. Together, forever with their cute puppy.

 

\---

 

\-------------

 

\--------------------------

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> And this marked my 100th entry of fanfic.
> 
> I wanted to write something special but in the end it came out something like this Orz. I hope you managed to read and enjoy a bit of this oneshot. RenAo was my first OTP to this game and I'm forever grateful of this series for it has helped me during my darkest moments. I love how Aoba accepted Ren as who he is, his insecurities and flaws. And even in his BE, Aoba blamed himself and never at Ren. I love these characters so much.
> 
> Initially I plan to submit this oneshot as my 100th dmmd fic but my muse hasn't been cooperating with me well so I just went ahead and post as my 100th entry. I hope to write a few more dmmd fics in the future.
> 
> Thank you for those who have read and supported my writings even when I myself don't think I deserve such comments and kudos. Thank you and I hope you too found your soul mate like Aoba and Ren.


End file.
